


Into the Spider's Web

by orphan_account



Series: aroacewritingplace - Parkner Halloween Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Creepy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scary Peter Parker, Unhealthy Relationships, anyways this fic ? kind of messed up, parkner halloween week 2019, very briefly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For  Parkner Halloween Week Day Two: Spiders, Scary Stories, “I feel like I’m being watched.”Harley takes a shortcut walking home.





	Into the Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! as stated in the tags this fic depicts a kind of fucked-up, unhealthy/toxic relationship so like. if u don't like that then mayhaps do not read. that's all. enjoy!

“I feel like I’m being watched,” Harley muttered, looking over his shoulder for what must have been the hundredth time. “Do you ever feel that way?”

MJ shrugged, head barely glancing up from his book. “There are a lot more people here than there are in Rose Hill, Harley. Maybe you’re just not used to so many people.”

It felt like an itch at the base of his skull, like someone was staring intently at him from very close. Harley turned again, but saw nothing. “I don’t know… I guess it could be that, but it feels different.” He had a sinking feeling he knew what the different feeling was but pushed it aside instead.

“Hey, you’ll adjust, dude. It’s all about acclimation.” MJ stopped, looking up at the apartment building before her. “Well, here’s me.”

“Here you are,” Harley said. “Well, have a good night.”

“Thanks for walking me home from work again,” MJ said, beginning to walk up the steps.

“Someone’s got to keep you from running into pedestrians. Hey, you ever heard of an audiobook?” Harley jabbed lightly, a smile on his face.

“What am I, a child being read a bedtime story? No thanks.” MJ waved from the front door. “Be safe walking home.”

Harley nodded firmly as an unusual flicker of movement down the street caught his eye. He frowned. “You bet. See you tomorrow.”

With a nod, MJ disappeared into the apartment, and Harley turned to walk home.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through articles. His eyes caught the attention of one headline -  _ Spider-Killer Strikes Again!  _ Harley frowned, lips pursing as he scrolled through the article that briefly overlayed what police had found of the Spider’s newest victim.

“C’mon, ugh,” he groaned, wrinkling his nose at the latest gruesome display from the serial killer. His stomach turned at the sight, and he forced himself to shove his phone in his pocket.

Just in the nick of time, because as he did, it began to downpour.

Harley frowned up at the clouded sky, as it emptied over him. He pulled his hoodie over his face, but it was to no avail and he was completely soaked from head to toe in a matter of minutes. “Crap,” he groaned, yanking the drawstrings tight. He turned the corner he normally did to get home, but the rain continued to crash down and Harley was shivering.

He paused underneath a shop awning, glancing warily at the deep, dark alley to his right where the sky was blocked out by the overhanging apartments. He could see it reached the other side, so it would probably be a good shortcut, right? Harley listened carefully for any sounds but heard nothing, so he gingerly crept forward, avoiding the crunch of glass bottles or rattling of plastic crates that could alert anyone around.

He made it about halfway down before his shoulder was pressed against a wall. His back automatically arched away from the harsh stone as a wet hand pressed against his soaked sweatshirt.

Harley caught the white, blinking eyes of the mask, and narrowed his own. “That better be rainwater, because you can only have bloody noses so many times before people start getting suspicious.”

“So tell them you cut yourself,” the other said simply, flipping down to his feet from where he had been dangling, the white thread holding him up swinging in the air.

“No, that- that is not an easier solution, darlin’, A lot more complicated, actually. It would end up with me in the hospital,” Harley argued. “Anyways, I’ve got to get home, I have calculus homework.”

He whipped off his mask, splattering what Harley hoped was rain on his face, and Harley forgot how to breathe.

The Spider -  _ Peter, he had said it was Peter last time  _ \- was still just as breathtaking as the first time Harley had stumbled across him. “I missed you,” he said, eyes wide and pleading. There was a soft smile on his face, one that almost had Harley completely convinced that this was just a normal boy, one that Harley could go on lunch dates with and hold hands with in the park.

_ It was dark out, a clear night. Harley hadn’t meant to pass by so close to the alley, but it was impossible to avoid hearing the screams that were so suddenly silenced. _

_ “I didn’t mean to do it,” the shadowed figure said, shaking, dropping the knife. “I don’t want to do it, I didn’t want to do it,” _

_ “It’s okay,” Harley said automatically, gripping the other’s wrist, not sure if what he was saying was true. “Um, you’ll figure this out. What- what’s your name?” _

_ “Th- they call me the Spider.” His whisper was barely audible and hollow, practiced. _

_ Harley jerked away, taking a step back. “You know they tell us stories about you,” he said, thinking the terrifying warnings his mom had told him, stuff they turned around to tell as scary stories to kids who didn’t know any better. _

_ “I’m not like that,” the Spider pleaded. “Please, it’s not what they say,” _

_ “Well then, what is it?” Harley nearly shouted, shaking. He clenched his jaw. “Nevermind, I’ve got to go home, I’ve gotta-” He took another step back, but there was something white and sticky wrapping around his wrist, holding him.  _

_ “Wait, don’t,” the Spider said, his voice trembling with fear. “You can’t leave, you’re the only one who understands me.” _

_ “I-” Harley struggled, falling helpless to the man for the first time, and certainly not the last. _

“Didn’t you miss me?” Peter said softly, looking at Harley with his head tilted slightly to the side, like he was scrutinizing him, sizing him up. “I missed you.”

Harley swallowed, battling fluttering desire and crescendoing fear. “I-I-” He could see the blood splatter now, crusted on his neck. He changed the topic. “It’s almost done, right?” he whispered, hands sliding around Peter’s waist.

Peter nodded jerkily, following him. “Yeah. Just a few- few more, ‘n I can go. It’ll let me go.” He smiled, looking pleased with himself. Harley smiled despite himself.

“Where will you go?”

“With you,” Peter said immediately, speaking into the crook of Harley’s shoulder. “I wanna go with you, don’t want to be with anyone else, just you.”

“And those few more…” Harley hesitated every time he said it, but he had to be sure. “I’m not one of those few, right? You’re, uh...” he tapped the top of Peter’s head. “It’s not anyone I know? Or- or me?”

Peter paused. For a split second too long. Harley felt his stomach curdle, and he shivered.

“‘Course not,” he said quickly, the arms around Harley’s neck squeezing tighter. He drew back, kissing Harley gently on the lips. “You know that. You’re safe from It. I’ll protect you.”

Harley froze, staring up at the overhanging, covered alley as Peter began kissing his jaw, mouthing down his neck.

He always said he’d escape, tell the police if he thought Peter was going to kill him. Reveal his identity, the whole thing.

But with Peter’s hands rubbing against his back and the warmth of his soft kisses, Harley had a hard time believing he could be so cold.

“We’ll protect each other,” he promised, drawing Peter back up and bringing him back into the kiss, pretending that he couldn’t feel the dried blood on the front of his neck.

Peter hummed agreement against his lips, hips swaying against Harley.

Harley broke away, looking past Peter out to the rainy streets. “I think I’m addicted to you,” he said with the horrifying tone of realization.

“Mm, I’m irresistible,” Peter agreed, threading his gloved finger through Harley’s.

Harley swallowed roughly, shivering despite the warm body pressed close to him. He had walked straight into the Spider’s lair, willingly, and now he could almost feel the webbing wrapping around him, holding him against Peter.

He was nothing more than a fly, trapped in the Spider’s web.

**Author's Note:**

> yeethaw my dudes. hope you liked this creepy story!   
comments/kudos consistently appreciated! <3  
tumblr: yeehaw-parkner


End file.
